Par hasard
by music67love
Summary: DMHP FIC FINIE Quand, par le plus grand des hasards, les filles de Harry et Draco sont les meilleures amies du monde. Quand, par hasard, Harry amène sa fille chez Draco. Et quand par hasard c'est Draco qui lui ouvre...
1. Quand le destin s'en mêle

**Par hasard **

_Genre__: Slash_

_Paraing__: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating__: M_

_Beta__: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming__: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, sauf Shana et Koridwen, le reste est la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

_Avertissements__: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé__: Quand, par le plus grand des hasards, les filles de Harry et Draco sont les meilleures amies du monde. Quand, par hasard, Harry amène sa fille chez Draco. Et quand par hasard c'est Draco qui lui ouvre... _

_Note de l'auteur__: Soyez les bienvenus!! Voici une nouvelle story, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!! Bizous à tous!_

* * *

**Quand le destin s'en mêle...**

« Papa? » risqua la petite Shana **(1)**

Draco Malfoy releva la tête de ses papiers, aussi importants soient-ils, pour écouter ce que sa petite fille avait à lui dire.

« Oui ma puce? » demanda-t-il à la prunelle de ses yeux, à la chair de sa chair.

« Est-ce que Koridwen **(2)** peut venir chez nous demain? » demanda timidement la fillette. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de son père, mais elle était si petite comparée à lui! De plus, l'immense bureau du manoir l'intimidait toujours.

« Bien sûr ma chérie! Je me ferais une joie de rencontrer ta meilleure amie. »

La petite sauta au cou de son père et sortit précipitamment du bureau, sans doute pour préparer une jolie robe pour le lendemain, ou quelque chose du genre. Draco regarda sa fille partir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir que sa fille était heureuse, puis retourna à ses papiers.

* * *

« Papa? » risqua la petite Koridwen **(2)**

Harry Potter releva la tête de sa recette de cuisine, aussi bonne soit-elle, pour écouter ce que sa petite fille avait à lui dire.

« Oui mon coeur? » demanda-t-il à la prunelle de ses yeux, à la chair de sa chair.

« Est-ce que je peux aller chez Shana **(1) **demain? » demanda timidement la fillette. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur de son père, mais elle était si petite comparée à lui! De plus, la grande cuisine du manoir l'intimidait toujours.

« Bien sûr mon ange! Mais seulement si ses parents sont d'accord. »

La petite sauta au cou de son père et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine, sans doute pour préparer une jolie robe pour le lendemain, ou quelque chose du genre. Harry regarda sa fille partir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir qu'elle était heureuse, puis retourna à sa recette.

* * *

Harry dormait, seul dans son grand lit vert pâle, la fenêtre ouverte. C'était une soirée sans lune ni étoiles, mais elle donnait une impression de calme et de sérénité. Koridwen était déjà couchée dans sa chambre rose pâle, la fenêtre grande ouverte. Bref, Harry dormait paisiblement, et il rêvait de... il rêvait d'un Severus Snape avec une robe à pois et un chapeau à fleurs en train de chanter et de danser _La danse des canards _; lorsque qu'il sentit quelque chose cogner durement sur sa pauvre petite tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri d'effroi indigne du Survivant-Qui-a-Terrassé-le-Grand-Vilain-pas-Beau-avec-une-Tête-de-Serpent-Visqueuse, en un mot Voldemort. En effet, la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, c'est un hibou Grand-duc qui lui martelait la tête avec son bec. Il ronchonna et se saisit de la lettre, avant de la poser sur sa table de nuit. Il prévit de se rendormir, mais le hibou se remit à lui tapoter la tête. Il alluma la lumière en grognant et ouvrit la lettre. 

_Cher Monsieur, _

_Ma fille (Shana) m'a demandé si votre petite fille (Koridwen, si je ne me trompe pas) pouvait venir demain après-midi (samedi 21 juillet). J'ai évidemment accepté, ma fille me parle de votre fille depuis déjà plusieurs semaines (qu'en bien, je vous rassure). Je serais vraiment ravi de la rencontrer, après toutes les éloges que ma petite Shana fait de la vôtre._

_Je vous propose donc de venir chez nous, vers quatorze heure (si cela ne vous dérange pas, si vous voulez une autre heure, veuillez me le communiquer) au 25, rue du Mage. Vous reconnaîtrez le Manoir facilement, il domine la colline._

_Au plaisir de vous rencontrez, vous et votre fille,_

_D.M._

_P.S. Veuillez me transmettre votre accord dans une lettre._

Harry était presque sûr que son mystérieux D.M. était un aristocrate, sa façon de parler (d'écrire plutôt) et son écriture penchée légèrement vers la droite ne pouvait que le prouver. De plus, l'homme disait avoir un manoir, et peu de gens, même riches, achètent de manoir de nos jours. Seul les héritiers aristocrate habitaient dans de telles demeures, lui-même habitait au 12, square Grimmaurd parce que c'était l'héritage de son parrain, qui était le dernier des Black. Il avait réussit à le rendre agréable à vivre, ôtant les têtes d'elfes des escaliers, refaisant la tapisserie et la moquette, aérant pour chasser l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé qui régnait à l'intérieur. Il avait aménagé toutes les pièces de façon convivial, jetant les anciens meubles et en mettant des nouveaux, tout juste achetés. Certes, tout cela avait prit du temps (environ 2 ans, temps pendant lequel Harry et sa femme avaient vécut chez les parents de la jeune fille), mais le résultat en valait le coup.

Il dut se résoudre à se lever pour prendre un parchemin vierge et une plume, qu'il trempa dans l'encre et commença à écrire:

_Cher D.M.,_

_Je serais ravi d'être chez vous à quatorze heure, ainsi que ma petite fille, qui m'a également fait de nombreux éloges sur la vôtre, Shana._

_H.P. _

_P.S. Désolé de ne pas écrire plus, mais votre hibou m'a réveillé et je n'ai pas l'inspiration à deux heures du matin pour vous écrire une lettre de deux parchemins. _

Il ferma la lettre soigneusement et la remit au hibou, qui s'envola (enfin!) vers son propriétaire. Il s'endormit à nouveau, de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus du rêve qu'il était en train de faire.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

« Papa! Réveilles-toi! »

Harry fut tiré de son sommeil par Koridwen, qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus.

« Ouch! » fut la seule chose que Harry parvint à dire.

« Faut qu'on aille chez Shana aujourd'hui! T'as pas oublié, hein? »

« Non! Bien sûr que non! »

« Alors on y va? »

« Maintenant? » demanda-t-il, les yeux encore dans le vague.

« Oui! »

« On a rendez-vous à 14h ma chérie. Je ne pense pas que les parents de Shana aimeraient qu'on arrive à... » Il regarda sa montre réveil et grogna « ... 8h du matin. »

« Mais je suis déjà prête! »

Harry regarda sa fille attentivement. Effectivement, Koridwen avait revêtu sa petite robe verte, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux verts, héritage de son père. De sa mère, elle avait hérité les cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage fin. A 6 ans, il émanait d'elle une grande bonté et elle réussissait à attendrir l'homme le plus fermé à tout sentiment. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Lily Evans, la défunte mère d'Harry.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Patiente un peu ma chérie. Tu veux dormir avec moi? »

La petite fille acquiesça en souriant. Elle enleva sa robe de peur de la froisser et se coucha en petite culotte à côté de son père. Elle se blottit contre lui et se rendormit aussitôt. Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux et s'endormit à son tour, heureux de passer ces quelques moments privilégiés avec sa fille.

Ils arrivèrent à 14h pile, devant le grand manoir qui surplombait la colline.

« Hmm, bien situé. » pensa Harry

Un grand parc entourait le manoir de 3 étages et on apercevait un lac plus en retrait. Cette vision lui fit penser à Poudlard et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Certes, il était resté en liaison avec beaucoup de ses anciens amis (Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus et même Rogue, le terrible professeur de Potion), mais ce n'était plus pareil. Il ne pouvait plus insulter Malfoy et sa bande tous les matins, ce qui lui manquait terriblement. Même les cours lui manquaient, c'est pour dire. Il s'essuya les yeux, en essayant de ne pas montrer son émotion à sa fille.

Ils franchirent les lourdes portes de fer, traversèrent un petit sentier jusqu'à arriver aux portes du Manoir. Harry sonna et la porte s'ouvrit devant un Malfoy étonné.

« Potter? »

« Malfoy? »

« Koridwen! »

« Shana! »

La petite Shana passa sous le bras de son père, qui maintenait toujours la porte ouverte et se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Harry regarda la petite Shana, légèrement surpris. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que son père, et ses yeux étaient également gris, _mais d'un gris moins pénétrant que celui de Malfoy_, pensa Harry. Elle avait des traits aristocratiques, sans aucuns doutes, mais son visage n'était pas aussi froid que celui de Malfoy. _Je me demande ce qu'elle a hérité de sa mère_, pensa-t-il à nouveau.

« T'as vu, j'ai mis ma robe bleue. »

« Elle est trop belle! » s'exclama la petite Koridwen.

« Papa? » demanda Shana.

Draco détourna son regard d'Harry et regarda sa fille.

« Oui ma puce? » demanda-t-il tendrement.

Harry fut étonné par la douceur de la voix de sa Némésis. Il ne le croyait pas aussi doux. A vrai dire, il ne croyait même pas que Malfoy ait un coeur.

« Est-ce que je peux montrer ma chambre à Koridwen? »

« Bien sur. »

Shana prit la main de son amie et la conduisit dans le hall, où elle lui fit monter le grand escalier de marbre.

« Tu me fais entrer Malfoy? » demanda Harry, soudain amusé par la situation: Malfoy tenant un pan de la porte et ne bougeant pas et qui le regardait avec un air étonné.

« Oui, bien sûr. Entre Potter. »

Harry sourit. Malfoy redevenait maître de lui-même, son ton froid et distant, de même que son masque indéchiffrable était à nouveau présent.

Draco s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry et il le conduisit dans le petit salon, où il lui fit signe de s'installer. Harry prit place dans un des grands canapés blancs du salon. Cette pièce était petite, mais agréable et accueillante. Une cheminée était présente, faite de marbre blanc, de même qu'une magnifique table basse également faite de marbre blanc. Tous les fauteuils et canapés étaient blancs, de même que les murs. Seul le parquet était brun, mais tellement clair qu'il ne choquait absolument pas. Dans ce décor, Draco semblait avoir sa place. Sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds clairs, presque blanc, s'harmonisaient avec la pièce.

« Je te sers quelque chose? » demanda Draco.

« Je veux bien un cognac, si tu as. »

Draco se dirigea vers le bar, que Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Contrairement aux meubles, il n'était pas blanc, mais brun clair, comme le plancher. Draco sortit la boisson, en versa dans deux verres et en servit un à Harry. Il s'assit ensuite en face de lui, en pliant ses longues jambes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. _''Malfoy est devenu vraiment beau, avec le temps''_, pensa Harry, avant de se gifler mentalement. C'est vrai qu'avec son visage fin, ses yeux gris acier, ses lèvres roses délicieusement ourlées, son cou tendre et ses muscles que l'on devinait à travers son T-shirt noir, il était magnifique. Le regard de Harry descendit le long de son torse parfait, pour atteindre un ventre parfaitement plat, des cuisses ni trop grosses, ni trop maigres et de longues jambes.

Draco observa Harry et eu un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit le regard de son vis-à-vis descendre lentement sur son corps parfait. Il devait reconnaître que le brun n'était pas mal, avec ses yeux émeraudes dénués de lunettes, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses et ses cheveux en batailles le rendait plus sexy que jamais. Il apercevait le début de son torse, Harry ayant déboutonnés les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il avait l'air plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs et ses bras puissants le démontraient. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation de peur de baver sur le corps parfait du Gryffondor, surtout qu'un Malfoy ne bave pas, encore moins devant Potter.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surpris en te voyant sur le pas de ma porte. » commença Draco, « Ainsi tu es devenu papa? »

« Hé oui Malfoy. Et je vois que tu l'es devenu également. Quelle est la pauvre femme qui a pu te supporter au point de te faire un enfant? »

« Samantha Kaulitz, tu connais? »

« Non. » dit sincèrement Harry.

« Elle était à Serpentard. Une blonde aux yeux bleus, qui traînait avec nous en 7ème année. »

« Ah oui, je me souviens! On l'appelait Sam à l'époque. Et tu t'es marié avec elle? »

« Oui. On était obligé à l'époque, à cause de nos parents. C'était ça où on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants ensembles. »

« J'adorerais la rencontrer. On était assez amis, à l'époque. »

« C'est à dire? »

Harry rougit soudain.

« Non, rien, retires ce que je viens de dire. Enfin, j'aimerai quand même la rencontrer. »

« On est plus ensemble. » annonça Draco.

« Oh! Excuses-moi, je ne savais pas. »

« Pas grave. » soupira le blond, habitué à ce que les gens lui fassent la même remarque.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

« Je... »

Devait-il lui dire? Il eu soudain peur qu'il le prenne mal et qu'il refuse à sa fille d'être amie avec Shana, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

« C'est privé Potter. » lui répondit-il, d'un ton froid.

Harry regarda son cognac, soudain mal à l'aise. Le ton froid de Draco l'avait refroidit et il n'était presque plus habitué à ce ton, celui-là même qu'il utilisait à Poudlard envers Harry et ses amis.

« Et toi? » demanda Draco pour briser le silence devenu gênant. « Quelle est la femme qui a la chance d'être avec le Survivant. »

« Etait. » dit Harry d'une voix éteinte. « Elle est morte alors que Koridwen n'avait que 3 ans. »

« Oh! Je... hum, je suis désolé. »

Draco se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser, et encore moins envers Potter.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit le Survivant en regardant Draco à nouveau. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Et... comment s'appelait-elle? »

« Ginny. »

« Weasley? »

« Oui. »

« Je le savais. »

Harry regarda Draco, une question muette flottait dans ses yeux verts.

« Tout le monde savait que vous étiez ensemble depuis la sixième année. Et puis, elle te regardait avec une telle admiration. »

Harry rougit et Draco se mit à penser qu'il le trouvait irrésistible ainsi. Il chassa vite cette pensée, se traitant mentalement de fou. _C'est Potter, Draco, il ne peut pas être irrésistible. Et pourtant... _

« De quoi est-elle morte? » demanda à nouveau le blond, pour couper court à ses pensées.

« Elle... Voldemort lui avait administré un poison à retardement. Personne ne le savait avant qu'elle ne meure. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser (encore maintenant) que c'était de sa faute. Lorsque sa femme lui avait dit que Voldemort lui avait fait avaler une potion pendant qu'elle s'était faite enlevée et que ça ne lui avait fait aucun effet, il pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était juste trompé dans sa potion. Il l'avait quand même emmené à Ste Mangouste pour se faire analyser (au cas où), mais les Médicomages n'avaient rien décelé. Il savait (et tous ses amis lui avaient dit, même les Weasley) qu'il n'aurait rien put faire pour la sauver, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

« Que fais-tu comme métier? » demanda Draco. « Auror j'imagine. »

Harry lui fut reconnaissant de changer de sujet. Il ne lui avait pas non plus adressé ses condoléances, ce dont le brun lui fut aussi reconnaissant. Beaucoup de gens (en grande partie des hypocrites) les lui adressés et il commençait à en avoir marre.

« Et bien non. Trop dangereux pour ma famille. Je suis professeur dans les écoles d'Aurors. J'enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« C'est ce que je disais, Auror. »

Harry eu un petit sourire amusé, heureux de voir que Malfoy n'avait pas tellement changé avec les années (6 ans, en tout).

« Et toi? »

« Médicomage. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'y attendais? »

« Peut-être parce que je suis le meilleur et que tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler de moi. »

« Désolé de te décevoir Malfoy, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. »

Draco fit semblant d'être outré et Harry se mit à rire. Draco le rejoignit rapidement, son rire s'élevait dans la pièce et la remplissait. Harry s'arrêta de rire et regarda l'ancien Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Draco, en voyant Harry le dévisager.

« Ton rire. »

« Quoi mon rire? »

« Il est beau. »

Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Un silence gêné s'en suivit, Harry se giflant mentalement et Draco se demandant si il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Shana et Koridwen pour faire irruption dans le petit salon.

« Papa, je peux montrer Wendy à Koridwen? »

« Bien sûr. Mais je viens avec toi, je ne veux pas que vous ailliez toutes seules dans le parc. Tu viens avec nous Potter? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Je le veux. » dit-il, soudain incroyablement sérieux.

Harry fut surpris du ton et du regard de son vis-à-vis, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre dans le hall, puis de repasser par la lourde porte en bois avant de longer un petit chemin de gravier. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit pré où une licorne broutait l'herbe verte. La petite Shana entraîna son amie vers la licorne et elles la caressèrent doucement.

« Je ne savais pas que tu élevais des licornes Malfoy. »

« C'est spéciale pour celle-ci. Je l'ai trouvée quand elle était toute petite: sa mère avait été tuée et elle-même était blessée. Je l'ai recueillit et soignée. Depuis elle ne veut plus partir. »

Harry sourit doucement, de plus en plus étonné. Qu'était devenu le Malfoy de Poudlard?

* * *

Harry et Draco se revirent de plus en plus souvent, surtout à cause de leurs filles, qui étaient devenues inséparables, mais aussi dans la rue ou au travail, de temps en temps. 

« Tu sais Potter, tu es plus agréable que ce que je pensais. » lui dit Draco, un jour qu'ils étaient dans le petit salon du manoir de Malfoy, leurs filles à l'étage en train de jouer. « Tu es parfois drôle et tu as des sujets intéressants. »

Harry rougit légèrement, très touché par le compliment, surtout que c'était Malfoy qui le lui faisait.

« Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas du tout comme je me l'imaginais non plus. »

« Ah oui? Et tu m'imaginais comment? »

« Un petit con d'aristocrate qui n'en a rien à faire des autres, froid et arrogant. »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit.

« Beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis comme ça. »

« Oui mais ils se trompent. »

Harry prit la tête de l'ancien Serpentard en coupe.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que les autres pensent. Je vois comment tu es avec ta fille et même avec moi. Tu es tendre, drôle, intelligent et foutrement sexy. »

Harry regretta immédiatement le ''foutrement sexy''. Draco était tout sauf ''foutrement sexy''! Et Harry n'était pas gay. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire? Et pourquoi est-ce que cette petite étincelle qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux de Malfoy le rendait soudain heureux?

Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché le visage de Malfoy et celui-ci le regardait, étonné que Harry lui ait dit qu'il était -selon ses propres termes- ''foutrement sexy''. Lorsque le Survivant s'humidifia les lèvres, Draco ne se retint plus. Il prit les mains de Harry entre les siennes, les installa sur ses hanches et posa une de ses mains sur la nuque du Survivant et une autre dans son dos et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles de sa Némésis. Elles se frôlèrent d'abord timidement, puis Harry les écrasa plus franchement sur celles de Draco. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de l'antre chaud d'Harry, ce que ce dernier lui accorda sans difficulté. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, se mêlant doucement, tendrement, puis plus sauvagement, chacune essayant de dominer l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Draco fondit en voyant Harry les yeux clos, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées entrouvertes.

« Je... je vais y aller. » dit Harry, encore haletant, en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

« Restes. S'il te plaît. » murmura Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Les filles sont à l'étage. Tu n'as qu'à dire à ta fille que tu dors ici. »

« Je ne peux pas. » murmura le Survivant.

« Pourquoi? »

« Je... je ne suis pas prêt. Laisse-moi du temps. S'il te plaît. »

Draco lâcha son bras et Harry partit à l'étage pour dire au revoir à sa fille qui dormait chez Shana. Ils redescendit quelques secondes plus tard et sortit rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa voiture qu'il se permit de respirer. Ce soir, il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy. Et il avait aimé. Adoré même. Et il adorerait recommencer. Mais il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Il ne savait pas exactement. Peut-être d'être avec un homme? Ou d'être avec son ennemi? Ou encore peur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme? Harry respira un grand coup, alluma la radio et se décida enfin à démarrer et à rentrer chez lui.

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, qu'il se sentit seul. D'habitude, il savait que sa fille était dans la chambre à côté, en train de dormir paisiblement. Et quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir -comme ce soir- il allait dans sa chambre et la regardait dormir. Elle lui rappelait tant Ginny! Il retourna dans sa chambre et regarda attentivement la photo de sa femme qui lui envoyait des baisers.

« Elle est devenu belle notre fille, tu ne trouves pas? Elle a beaucoup grandi cette année. Elle s'est faite une nouvelle amie: Shana. Et tu sais quoi? C'est la fille de Malfoy et de Samantha. Je sais que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais elle était vraiment gentille tu sais. Oh, et j'ai embrassé Malfoy. Tu crois que je suis gay? Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour un homme! Je ne sais pas si je ressens quelque chose pour lui ou si c'est juste du désir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

Naturellement, il n'eut pas de réponses, mais il continua quand même: « Enfin, la nuit porte conseille, selon le proverbe. Bonne nuit ma chérie. »

Il envoya un baiser à la photo et se coucha, mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que plus loin, Draco ne pouvait pas s'endormir non plus, l'esprit aussi tourmenté que celui de Harry.

Comme prévu, Harry chercha sa fille chez son ancien ennemi, vers 16h le lendemain. Il sonna et ce fut Draco qui lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour Malfoy. Je viens récupérer ma fille. Elle est prête? »

« Oui, je vais la chercher. »

« Malfoy! »

Draco se retourna, étonné.

« Il faudrait qu'on en parle. »

« Qu'on parle de quoi? »

« De ce qu'on a fait hier. »

« Pourrais-tu exprimer le fond de ta pensée? » demanda Draco, qui commençait à en avoir assez de ce petit jeu.

« Du baiser. » murmura Harry, soudain rouge.

« Excuse-moi Potter, mais si tu veux que je t'entende, il faudra que tu parle plus fort. »

« Du baiser. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je... je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de t'embrasser. » avoua le Survivant.

A ces mots, le coeur de Draco éclata en mille morceaux. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Même sa voix ne chancela pas lorsqu'il demanda:

« Pourquoi? »

« Je suis hétéro. » dit Harry en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

Draco émit un rire sans joie.

« Bien sur Potter. C'est justement pour te le prouver que tu m'as embrassé. »

« C'est toi qui a rapproché nos lèvres! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est toi qui a appuyés tes lèvres sur les miennes. Si tu n'en avais pas envie, il suffisait que tu me repousses. »

« Ecoute, je sais que je n'aurai pas du, mais... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

L'ancien Serpentard balaya les excuses d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

« Je me fiche de tes excuses Potter. Ce qui est fait est fait, nous ne pouvons pas revenir dessus. »

Sur ce, il partit chercher Koridwen pour la rapporter à son père et pour que ce dernier parte le plus vite possible. Il revins cinq minutes plus tard, le sac de la petite sur l'épaule. Koridwen lâcha sa main lorsqu'elle vit son père.

« Papa! »

Elle courut et son père l'attrapa, pour la soulever quelques secondes. Il l'embrassa sur le front, heureux de la revoir. Draco, quand à lui, aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Koridwen, pour que Harry l'embrasse et le sert ainsi, avec tellement d'amour. Il secoua la tête, résigné, puis lui tandis le sac.

« Tout est dedans Potter. Au revoir. »

Koridwen serra les jambes de Draco dans ses bras.

« Au revoir Draco. »

Celui-ci se baissa pour embrasser la petite et ouvrit la porte à la famille Potter.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Malfoy. » dit Harry en passant la porte, sincèrement désolé. Il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire du mal. Car Malfoy avait eu mal, il l'avait vu à ses yeux. Malfoy balaya à nouveau ses excuses d'une main et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Harry arriva environ une demi-heure plus tard chez lui, se gara et se prépara à rentrer, lorsqu'il sentit une forte odeur de brûlé. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que s'était SON manoir qui brûlait. Stupéfait, il regarda la maison quelques secondes, avant que sa fille lui demande:

« Papa? Pourquoi il y a du feu dans la maison? »

« Le manoir! » s'écria soudain Harry, comme réveillé. Il prit son portable sorcier (hé oui! cette invention moldue a fait fureur chez les sorciers!) et téléphone aux Magenfeu (les pompiers, chez les sorciers). Ceux-ci arrivèrent dans la seconde qui suivit, avec leur gros camion rouge. Plusieurs Magenfeus en sortirent et essayèrent d'éteindre le feu, ce qu'ils ne réussirent à faire qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Je vous conseille d'aller à l'hôtel pour le moment Mr Potter. Vu l'état de la maison, je doute que vous puissiez y habité pour le moment. » lui dit le capitaine des Magenfeus.

« Mais vous pouvez me le refaire non? »

« Ouais, mais ça prendre une dizaine de jours, voir plus. »

« Comment ça ''une dizaine de jours''? »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui ça arrive en ce moment Mr Potter. Avec les inventions Moldues qui font de plus en plus fureur et comme les sorciers ne sont pas habitués à l'électricité, il y a beaucoup d'incendies. »

« Mais je n'ai pas d'argent! Rien! Et la clé de mon coffre était à l'intérieur! »

« S'avez qu'à aller chez des amis! J'sais pas moi! »

Harry soupira.

« Est-ce qu'il y a encore des choses à sauver? »

« Mes hommes sont en train de fouiller votre maison. Donnez-moi votre nouvelle adresse et on nous vous les envoieront. »

« Je ne sais pas encore où je vais loger. Je vous appellerais. »

L'homme lui fit un signe de la tête et partit rejoindre ses hommes.

« Viens Koridwen, on retourne chez Shana. »

« Chouette! »

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malfoy une demi-heure plus tard et Harry sonna à la porte qu'ils avaient quittée à peine une heure auparavant.

« Potter? Que fais-tu là? » demanda Malfoy, étonné.

« Ma maison a brûlé et j'espérai que... enfin, je... »

« Accouche Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais garder Koridwen avec toi quelques jours? Le temps d'obtenir ma clé à Gringott et qu'ils me refassent le manoir. »

« Et toi? Tu logeras où? »

« J'ai assez pour me payer une chambre d'hôtel. »

« Tu ne peux pas aller chez Weasley? Ou chez Granger? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Ca ira Malfoy. Je te demande juste de garder ma fille avec toi quelques jours. Tu acceptes, oui ou non? »

Le regard de Malfoy passa de la petite Koridwen à Harry, puis de Harry à la petite Koridwen. Il ne l'avouerait jamais au brun, mais il adorait Koridwen et la trouvait vraiment attachante. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Ginny Weasley et même si Draco détestait les Weasley, il devait avoué que la jeune femme était plutôt jolie. _Mais il y a autre chose_, pensa soudain le blond. La fille Weasley ne respirait pas autant la joie de vivre et la bonté que Koridwen. Non, sur ce point, elle ressemblait vraiment à son père. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant la petite attentivement qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle ressemblait à la mère de Potter, Lily Evans si ses souvenirs sont bons. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement (comment le pourrait-il? Cette femme était morte quand il avait un an et son père la détestait), mais il en avait entendu parler par son père et quelques Mangemorts et il avait ressentit une vrai admiration pour elle. Cette femme s'était volontairement laissée tuer pour sauver son fils et Draco était sûr que ce n'était pas ses parents qui auraient fait une chose pareille.

« Alors Malfoy? Tu acceptes oui ou non? » demanda Harry, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« J'accepte. Et puis ça fera plaisir à Shana. »

Draco regarda tendrement Koridwen, avant de lui dire doucement:

« Tu vas rejoindre Shana? Elle est dans sa chambre. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera vraiment heureuse de te revoir. »

« Tu vas où papa? » demanda timidement la petite fille.

« Je vais à l'hôtel. »

« Mais moi je veux que tu restes avec moi! »

« Je ne peux pas ma chérie! »

Les yeux de Koridwen commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes.

« Je veux que tu reste avec moi! »

« Koridwen... »

La petite pleurait vraiment à présent. Alors son père s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux pendant que sa fille s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco eu soudain envie d'être à la place de Koridwen et d'être serré dans ces bras si musclés, de se faire caresser les cheveux par ces mains si puissantes, d'entendre des mots doux de cette voix si rauque et si sensuelle.

« Tu vas bien t'amuser ici. Et puis, tu serras avec Shana et Mal... Draco s'occupera bien de toi, tu verras. »

Entendre son prénom des lèvres du Survivant rendit Draco Malfoy bizarre. Un feu étrange se manifesta dans ses reins et ses mains devinrent moites. C'était étrange à quel point son prénom était érotique sur les lèvres de Harry. Il s'imagina, l'espace d'un instant, cette même voix répéter son prénom, mais en gémissant sous l'effet des va-et-vient que Draco lui administrerait. D'entendre cette voix crier sous l'effet de la jouissance, alors que Draco donnerait son ultime coup de reins lorsqu'il sentirait l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son membre.

Il se ressaisit avant qu'il ne jouisse dans son pantalon. A ce moment là, il remercia tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour avoir mit une robe de sorcier assez large pour cacher son érection (très) douloureuse.

« Tu peux rester aussi Potter, si cela fait tant plaisir à ta fille. »

« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger Malfoy. » répondit celui-ci, gêné.

_Tu ne me dérangeras pas. Tu pourras même dormir dans mon lit, et faire plus que dormir. Comme m'embrasser, puis dévier ta bouche vers ma mâchoire, avant de me sucer la peau du cou, tout en faisant descendre tes mains de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à mon..._

« Ca ne me dérange pas Potter, puisque je te l'ai proposé. » dit alors Draco pour couper court à ses pensées. « J'ai une chambre d'ami, en haut. »

« Dans ce cas... j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Koridwen lui fit un immense sourire et courut rejoindre son amie pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre Potter. Est-ce que tu as des habits? »

« Non, tout était dans le manoir. »

« Dans ce cas je t'en prêterai. »

Harry suivit Draco à travers de nombreux couloirs, lorsque le blond s'arrêta devant une porte faite de bois clair. Il ouvrit la porte, révélant la somptueuse chambre à son propriétaire. Les murs étaient d'un rouge très clair, de même que les draps qui recouvraient l'immense lit à baldaquins. Une armoire faite du même bois que la porte était posée dans un coin, de même qu'un somptueux bureau contenant des plumes et des parchemins. Un plancher brun clair était également présent, recouvert d'un tapis rouge, plus foncé que celui des murs. Une porte se trouvait à la droite de Harry et il supposa que ce devait être la salle de bain. Il s'avança jusqu'aux fenêtres. Il jouissait d'une magnifique vue sur le parc et le lac. L'impression d'être à Poudlard revint, de même que l'envie de pleurer.

« Ma chambre est juste à côté, et celle de Shana en face de la tienne. Ta fille dormira avec ma fille, sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient. »

« Non. » dit l'ancien Gryffondor, sans pour autant détourné son regard de la fenêtre.

« Quelques habits à moi sont dans l'armoire. S'ils sont trop grands, tu connais le sort pour les ajuster à ta taille. »

« Oui. »

« Alors je te laisse. La salle de bain est à ta droite. Le dîner est servi à 20h, un elfe de maison te cherchera. »

« D'accord. »

« Alors à plus tard Potter. »

« A plus tard. »

Draco referma la porte et Harry s'autorisa enfin à se détourner de la fenêtre, pour s'écrouler sur le lit et fermer les yeux. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il pourrait bientôt se réinstaller dans son manoir, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher son attirance pour Malfoy longtemps.

**A suivre...**


	2. La vérité

**Par hasard **

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent , sauf Shana et Koridwen, le reste est la propriété de J.K.Rowling_

_Avertissements: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Quand, par le plus grand des hasards, les filles de Harry et Draco sont les meilleures amies du monde. Quand, par hasard, Harry amène sa fille chez Draco. Et quand par hasard c'est Draco qui lui ouvre... _

_Note de l'auteur: Soyez les bienvenus!! Voici une nouvelle storie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!! Bizous à tous!_

* * *

RAR pour les anonymes:

**ingrid94**: Je ne sais pas du tout d'où vient le prénom Koridwen, c'est le prénom d'une petite fille qui était à la maternelle où j'ai passé mon stage, tout comme Shana. J'ai beaucoup aimé leurs prénoms et j'ai décidé de les utiliser pour mon histoire. Voilà, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir put répondre à ta question. Merci pour ta reviews!!

**laure**: Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis fan des Tokio Hotel, mais je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée des yaois de Bill et Tom pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en ai jamais lut!! Cette histoire met venue comme ça, comme par magie lol. Comme tu vois, la suite est juste là, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci pour ta reviews!!

**LNA chan**: Draco et Harry ne peuvent qu'être mignons! La suite est juste là, bonne lecture et merci pour ta reviews!!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!!!

* * *

**2. La vérité**

Dès que la porte de la chambre de Harry fut refermé, Draco courra presque jusque dans sa propre chambre et ferma la porte à clef. Il se jeta sur le lit et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que l'héritier des Malfoy enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Comme Harry ne s'occuperait sûrement pas de son érection, Draco était obligé de se satisfaire tout seul. Sa main s'enroula autour de son sexe dur et il entama un long mouvement de vas-et-viens, pendant que des images de Harry vinrent hanté son esprit. Il s'imagina le pénétrant encore et encore, il s'imagina le plaisir que ce devait être d'être enfin en lui, de le rendre sien. Il jouit en voyant Harry les yeux fermés et les lèvres rouges entrouvertes, comme lors de leur premier et unique baiser. Draco lança un sort de nettoyage sur sa main et son lit, puis se leva et entreprit de fouiller dans son armoire pour trouver des habits convenable pour le dîner. Il descendit 10 minutes avant que le dîner ne soit servit, comme à son habitude, pour vérifier que tout était en place.

« Tout est prêt Zinni? »

« Monsieur, oui monsieur. »

« Bien. Est-ce que tu peux prévenir Mr Potter et les filles que le dîner est prêt? »

« Monsieur, oui monsieur. »

L'elfe disparut dans un « plop » caractéristique. Harry, Shana et Koridwen apparurent environ cinq minutes plus tard. En voyant Harry, Draco en eu le souffle coupé. Le brun s'était également changé et portait à présent une chemise verte près du corps qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux émeraude ainsi que ses muscles. Et que dire du jean taille basse qui devait (selon Draco) mouler ses superbes fesses fermes. Le maître de maison ne put détourner le regard de ce corps parfait.

« Alors Malfoy, on va manger? » demanda Harry, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim.

Draco sortit de sa ''transe'' et les conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs, avant d'arriver dans une magnifique salle à manger où les plats étaient déjà servit. Les murs étaient bleus clairs, de même que les coussins posés sur les chaises. Faite de bois verni, la table était assez grande pour qu'une dizaine d'invités puissent y manger sans avoir à se serrer. De nombreux tableaux ornaient la pièces, _sûrement des ancêtres de Malfoy_, pensa Harry, à juste titre.En voyant arriver Draco et et ses hôtes, les tableaux leurs sourirent._ Apparement, tous ses ancêtres n'étaient pas comme son père: ils savaient sourire_, pensa à nouveau Harry. Draco les conduisit à une extrémité de la table, où quatre couverts étaient posés. Il s'assit du côté gauche de la table et invita Harry à faire de même. Leurs filles s'installèrent en face d'eux. Les entrées firent leurs apparition sur la table et les jeunes gens se servirent copieusement. Ce fut au moment du dessert que Harry déclara:

« Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de manger à la même table que toi Malfoy. »

« Moi aussi Potter. Après avoir passé tellement plus de sept ans à se détester... »

A l'évocation du nom de Potter, les tableaux se mirent à parler avec animation.

« Un Potter! Ici? Voyons Draco, expliquez-vous! »

« Ce n'est rien grand-mère. Il est le père de la meilleure amie de ma fille, et je ne... »

Mais la grand-mère n'écouta pas l'explication et changea de tableau.

« C'est un grand déshonneur que tu nous fait là. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. J'ai toujours crut que tu serais comme ton père. » dit alors un second tableau

« Voyons Walburga! **(1)** Lucius n'était qu'un moins que rien! Il aurait dût prendre exemple sur Cygnus **(2)** ! Lui était un grand homme! » s'exclama un autre

« Cygnus! Un grand homme? » s'exclama une autre « Il a trompé Druella** (3) **sous prétexte que Androméda **(4) **avait les cheveux roux et que personne dans sa famille n'avait les cheveux roux! »

« Tant que Draco ne prend pas exemple sur Isla, tout va bien! » répliqua une autre

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous Lucretia ! Quelle honte! Partir avec un Moldu! » dit la dénommé Walburga

« Androméda a fait la même chose! Elle a épousé Ted Tonks, encore un Moldu! »

« Vous avez vu leur fille? »

« Oui! J'ai faillit mourir une deuxième fois! Ses cheveux étaient roses! Roses! »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? »

« Nymphadora, il me semble. »

« Ses parents lui ont au moins donné un beau prénom. »

« Souvenez-vous de Cedrella! » dit alors un autre tableau

« Je m'en souviens, Belvina! Epouser un Weasley! On se demande ce qui est pire entre un Weasley et un Moldu! »

« Et Dorea! Elle a épousé un Potter! »

Harry, qui n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille, écouta attentivement à l'annonce de son nom de famille.

« Il s'appelait comme déjà? »

« Charlus je crois. »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« N'oubliez pas qu'il était un Sang-Pur. »

« Sang-Pur, Sang-Pur, c'était vite dit! De toute façon, leur fille est morte à 8 ans. Ils n'ont plut eu de descendance »

« Ah oui? Et de quoi? »

« Vous ne vous en souvenez plus, Melania? »

« Nenni, ma chère Hesper. »

« Elle s'entraînait avec sa baguette et elle s'est lancée l'Avada Kedavra. »

« Quelle triste fin. » dit alors une autre femme

« Je trouve aussi. »

« Et vous souvenez-vous de Marius? » demanda une autre

« Oh oui! Un cracmol! Dans notre famille! »

« J'en ai souffert de honte toute ma vie! »

« Et moi donc! »

« Au faite, comment va Sirius, ma cher Walburga? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je refuse de le voir après ce qu'il nous a fait! »

« Et où est exposé son tableau? »

« Square Grimmaurd, je crois. »

« Son frère était un bon garçon. »

« C'est bien vrai mère. Malheureusement, Regulus est mort à 18 ans. » acquiesça la dénommé Walburga

« Sirius était un fils indigne, voilà ce qu'il était. Ma femme et moi avons beaucoup souffert de son comportement. N'est-ce pas ma chère? »

« Tout à fait Orion **(5)**! Il méritait de mourir en enfer! »

« ASSEZ! » cria d'un seul coup Harry. « Je ne veux pas vous entendre parler comme ça de Sirius! C'était un grand homme! C'était mon parrain! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de nous parler comme ça, espèce de Sang-Mêlé! » vociféra la dénommée Walburga

« Viens Harry, on s'en va. Venez les filles. » dit calmement Draco, apparement habitué à ce genre de scène.

Ils sortirent de la salle à manger sous les cris de la mère de Sirius.

« On peu encore jouer papa? » demanda Shana

« Oui, mais pas longtemps. On viendra vous dire bonsoir un peu plus tard. »

« Chouette! »

Harry, quand à lui, n'en menait pas large. Il fixait le sol d'un air piteux, honteux d'avoir crié comme ça.

« Je suis désolé de ce que t'a dit ma grand-tante. Elle a un sacré caractère. » dit doucement Draco

« Et moi je suis désolé de lui avoir crié dessus. Je... c'est juste que je tenais beaucoup à mon parrain. C'était la seule chose qui me relliait encore à mes parents. Et... qu'elle ai dit qu'il méritait d'aller en enfer... »

« Je comprends. »

Harry releva la tête et lui sourit, un petit sourire triste comme lui seul était capable de les faire et Draco dut se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je te raccompagne dans ta chambre? Euh, je veux dire, à ta chambre? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Draco se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Heureusement que Harry n'avait pas comprit qu'il voulait vraiment le raccompagner _dans _sa chambre et même dans son lit, s'il pouvait. Ils montèrent l'escalier en silence et Draco abandonna Harry devant sa chambre.

« Je viendrais te chercher pour que tu dises au revoir à ta fille. Sauf si tu veux aller la voire seul. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je t'attendrais. »

« Bien. »

Harry entra dans sa chambre et Draco fit de même, mais dans la sienne pour son plus grand malheur. Harry se coucha sur le lit et ferma les yeux, en essayant d'imaginer sa femme. Il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne se souvenait plus du son de sa voix. Le psychomage qu'il était allé voir quand sa femme était décédé l'avait prévenu. ''_Au bout de 2 ou 3 ans, vous ne vous souviendrez plus de la voix de votre femme, ni de ses habitudes. A quelle heure elle se levait, ce qu'elle mangeait et tous ses petits détails là''._ Harry lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'en souviendrait, même des petits détails. Le psychomage avait sourit et l'avait congédié, en lui rappelant qu'il avait un rendez-vous la semaine d'après. Harry soupira, se leva et se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon et alla dans la salle de bain avec l'envie de prendre un bain pour se détendre. Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un Draco Malfoy nu, qui venait visiblement de sortir de son bain.

« Potter! » s'exclama Draco en saisissant une serviette

Harry balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible et disparut dans sa chambre en se jetant sur le lit, la tête enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il fut rejoint, quelques secondes plus tard, par Draco Malfoy qui s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé Potter. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es désolé. C'est moi qui suis entré alors que tu prenais un bain. » dit alors celui-ci, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller.

« Oui, mais j'aurai dût te dire que la salle de bain était adjacente à ta chambre _et_ à la mienne. J'aurai dût fermé ta porte à clef. Mais j'ai tellement l'habitude d'être seul, que j'ai complètement oublié. » Il fit une pause. « A l'origine, ce devait être la chambre de mon frère ou de ma soeur, mais ma mère n'a eu que moi. » Il soupira. « Tu ne veux pas te retourner? »

Harry fit non de la tête et ne bougea pas. Alors Draco lui saisit l'épaule et le retourna de force. Ce qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Harry ne porter qu'un caleçon vert ultra-moulant qui ne cachait rien de l'érection qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il vit que Draco regardait son ''problème'', Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour Draco, savoir que Harry bandait ainsi parce qu'il l'avait vu nu le rendit fou de joie.

Harry, quant à lui, venait de s'apercevoir que Draco ne portait, en tout et pour tout, qu'une simple serviette blanche. Son érection redoubla d'intensité quand il vit une goutte d'eau se former au niveau de la mâchoire de sa Némésis, couler doucement sur son torse, passer à côté du nombril et disparaître sous la serviette.

« J'ai honte! » murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il était sûr que Draco allait sortir en courant de sa chambre, horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Mais Draco ne fit rien de tous ça. Il s'allongea sur le flanc à côté d'Harry et se colla contre lui, en traçant des arabesques invisible sur le ventre musclé de ce dernier. Harry ouvrit les yeux, étonné.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas? » demanda Harry, vraiment surpris.

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je? » demanda Draco, son souffle caressant l'oreille de Harry, provoquant des frissons à ce dernier.

« Parce que... parce que quand je t'ai vu nu, j'ai bander comme un malade. »

« C'est plutôt un compliment que tu me fais. » dit Draco en riant doucement

« Mais je ne suis pas gay! »

A ces mots, Draco se leva, vexé.

« Dans ce cas... »

Et il repartit dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

« Et merde... » ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry

Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'aurait peut-être (sûrement) pas dût dire à Draco qu'il n'était pas gay. Mais c'était la vérité après tout, non? Bon d'accord, voir sa Némésis nu, dans la salle de bain, l'avait fait bander à mort. Et oui, leur premier -et unique- baiser l'avait bouleversé. Et oui, il adorerait recommencé. Mais il n'était pas attiré par les hommes! Mais peut-être l'était-il juste par Draco Malfoy? Il réfléchissait à cette question lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Harry s'empressa de mettre un pantalon et un T-shirt, avant d'ouvrir, son érection presque calmée à présent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la personne n'était autre que Malfoy!

« Comme promis, je viens te chercher pour aller dire bonne nuit aux filles. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, heureux que Draco tienne sa promesse, même si la chambre des filles était en face de la leur.

« Allez les filles, au dodo! » dit alors Draco, en pénétrant dans la chambre

« Mais papa! On vient juste de commencer à jouer aux Sorcibarbies! » s'exclama Shana

Les Sorcibarbies étaient des poupées miniatures, que l'on pouvait habiller et déshabiller à son gré. Mais contrairement aux poupées Moldus, celles-ci bougeaient vraiment et parlaient, même si les petites filles préféraient parler elle-même au lieu de laisser parler sa poupée.

« Et bien vous continueraient demain. Maintenant, à la douche! »

Ce fut en ronchonnant que les deux petites filles entrèrent dans la salle de bain.

« Vous êtes des hommes. Vous avez pas le droit de nous voir toutes nues! » avait alors expliqué Koridwen, lorsque son père lui avait demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elles fermaient la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry soupira en lui rétorquant qu'il l'avait déjà vue toute nue, mais la petite fille ne répondit pas. Puis un silence gêné apparut entre les deux hommes, seulement troublé par les éclats de rires provenant de la salle de bain, où les petites semblaient s'amuser comme des folles.

« Est-ce que ta chambre te plaît? » demanda Draco, pour combler ce silence.

« Oui. Très Gryffondor. »

« Je trouve aussi. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit la décoration. »

« C'est marrant, parce que ma chambre Square Grimmaurd est verte. »

Nouveau silence gêné et Harry se traita d'idiot pour avoir dit ça.

« Tu aurais aimé avoir des frères et soeur? » demanda alors Harry

« J'aurais adoré! Ca m'aurait évité d'être le seul dans ce grand Manoir. » Il eu un petit sourire, que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. « Je lui aurait appris à jouer au Quidditch. Il aurait été un des meilleur joueur au monde. Je lui aurait raconté pleins d'anecdotes sur ma vie à Poudlard: mes ex, les cours, comment je vous faisait chier, toi, la belette et Granger. Et puis surtout, j'aurai défoncé la gueule à n'importe qui qui l'emmerderait. »

« Tu aurais fait un excellent grand frère Malfoy. » dit sincérement Harry

« Depuis quand Saint-Potter fait-il des compliments à un Malfoy? » demanda Draco avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Depuis que le Malfoy en question m'héberge. Et depuis quand un Malfoy raconte-t-il son enfance à un Potter? »

« Depuis que je t'ai embrassé. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais la peau de son visage devint rouge écarlate.

« Vous avez bientôt fini les filles? » demanda Draco pour combler le silence qui menaçait de devenir pesant.

« Presque. On se brosse le dents. »

« On peut entrer alors? »

« NON! » crièrent-elles en même temps

Harry et Draco soupirèrent de concert et attendirent que leurs filles sortent de la salle de bain, ce qu'elles firent environ deux minutes plus tard. Koridwen avait revêtut un pyjama vert et Shana un pyjama bleu clair. Elles se couchèrent dans leur lit, Draco ayant fait apparaître un lit pour la petite Potter, leurs pères les embrassèrent, puis partirent en éteignant la lumière.

« Heu... bonne nuit Potter. »

« Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Il était bien une heure du matin, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il s'était tourné, retourné et re-retourné, avait même compté les moutons, mais au bout de deux mille, il avait décidé d'arrêter. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui? Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas ça. Non. C'est le fait que Draco soit partit si brusquement lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas gay. D'un bond, il se retrouva debout. La tête lui tourna et il dû s'arrêter quelques minutes. Il alla dans la salle de bain et, sans faire du bruit, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Draco. Harry distingua une forme couchée sur le lit, la couverture le recouvrant presque entièrement. Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de ce dernier et se coucha à côté de lui. Draco ne bougea pas, sans doute endormit comme une masse. Harry sourit et se lova contre lui, remonta la mince couverture sur eux, avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

☼Ω☼Ω☼Ω☼Ω

Ce fut Draco qui se réveilla le premier. Il papillonna des yeux et se retrouva face à Harry, encore endormit. La tête de ce dernier reposait sur son torse et la main du dormeur sur l'épaule du blond. Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et sa bouche était contre le front de Harry, son bras entourant sa taille. _''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?''_ se demanda Draco. Harry ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là et leva la tête pour accrocher son regard émeraude à celui gris acier de Draco. Le Survivant sourit doucement en lui adressant un « Bonjour. » tendre.

« Heu... Potter? Que fais-tu dans mon lit? »

« Ben... en faite.. j'arrivais pas à dormir alors... je me suis dit que peut-être... je pourrais... enfin... que je pourrais peut-être venir dans ton lit. » dit Harry en rougissant légèrement. « Et je voulais te dire quelque chose. »

« Ah oui? Et quoi? »

Harry releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, quémandant l'entrée de l'antre chaud de sa Némésis avec sa langue, ce que celui-ci lui accorda sans difficulté. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, puis Harry fit dériver sa bouche vers le cou de Draco, qu'il mordilla tendrement.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas gay. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » affirma Harry. « Je n'éprouve aucun désir pour les hommes. Sauf toi. Alors j'en ai déduit que je suis Dracosexuel **(6)**. »

Draco sourit.

« Ca n'existe pas. »

« Bien sûr que si. » assura le Survivant, offusqué. « Puisque je le dit. »

Draco sourit à nouveau. Il ne souriait que très rarement et seulement en présence de sa fille, même sa femme n'en avait pas autant profité. Entre elle et lui, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il s'était avéré qu'elle et lui s'entendait assez bien, partageant le même humour et la même opinion du monde et des choses, ainsi que la même éducation. Ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, l'habitude de montrer leurs sentiments et pensaient (souvent à tort) que tout leur appartenait. Ce fut donc naturellement que les deux Serpentards se marièrent dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Ils auraient pût continuer ainsi, mais ça aurait été se mentir. Ils étaient de bons, de très bons amis même, mais être en couple ne leur réussissait pas. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidés de se séparer. La petite allait régulièrement chez sa mère, et cela semblait convenir à tout le monde. Ils étaient passés devant le Magenmagot pour le divorce, mais la garde de leur fille et le partage des biens c'était très bien et très vite passé. Depuis, ils étaient restés en contact et étaient de très bon amis.

« J'adore ton sourire. » lui murmura alors Harry, en l'embrassant à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus chastement. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre Draco et un silence agréable s'installa où chacun étaient plongés dans ses pensées.

Durant toute leur conversations, ils n'avaient pas changés de position. Harry se sentait bizarrement à sa place, dans les bras chaud et rassurant du blond. Personne ne l'avait fait ressentir cette sécurité, cette impression qu'il pourrait tout entreprendre. Avec Ginny, étant l'homme, il était celui qui devait la protéger. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment sentit si bien dans ses bras. Avec le recul, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dût l'épouser. Elle était comme une soeur pour lui, il s'en rendait vraiment compte à présent. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de rester avec elle, juste blottit comme avec le blond. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se parlent ou bien qu'ils regardent la TV, mais il n'y avait presque jamais de silence dit silence confortable. De ceux qu'on voudrait qu'ils durent toujours, de peur de briser cette osmose entre nous et l'autre personne. Jamais il avait autant envie de tout savoir sur elle, de faire des sacrifices ou même de mourir pour elle, ce qu'il ferait pour Draco, il en était sûr. Mais sa relation avec Ginny avait quand même eu des points positifs: ils avaient eu une fille magnifique et Harry ne remercierait jamais assez sa défunte femme pour ça.

« Pourquoi souris-tu? » demanda Draco, intrigué par le petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du brun

« Je pensais à Ginny. »

« Je vois. » dit Draco, la voix soudainement froide

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je crois que je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je ne l'aimait pas. Du moins, pas autant que j'aurai dût. Je l'aimais comme si c'était ma petite soeur, pas comme ma femme. Et je me disais que le seul point positif dans notre relation, c'est Koridwen. » Il regarda Draco dans les yeux, puis l'embrassa doucement. « Et je me disais aussi que je ne me suis jamais autant senti en sécurité que dans tes bras. » lui murmura Harry, en dessinant de petites arabesques sur le ventre parfaitement plat de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Harry... » gémit Draco, lorsque la main du-dit Harry se faufilait sous son boxer, pour attraper un sexe qui commençait à se gorger de sang.

« Papa? On mange quand? » demanda Shana en ouvrant la porte, accompagnée de Koridwen. Elles se figèrent, regardant les deux hommes couchés et enlacés dans le même lit. Draco remercia tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour avoir mit une couverture, faisant en sorte que la main de Harry était cachée. Il s'assit, se détachant de l'emprise de Harry, qui gémit doucement de frustration, ce qui fit augmenter un peux plus le désir de Draco.

« Pourquoi vous dormez dans le même lit? » demanda Koridwen

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. » avoua le brun, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

« Alors, on mange quand papa? » demanda à nouveau Shana.

Draco faillit soupirer de soulagement, heureux que les filles ne se posent pas plus de questions.

« Va demander à Zinny de vous préparer le petit-déjeuner. On arrive. » lui répondit son père

« Où est-ce qu'on en était? » demanda-t-il à Harry, une fois que les filles eurent refermé la porte.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui ravit ses lèvres. Le baiser était passionné et aucun des deux hommes ne voulurent le rompre,ce qu'ils durent quand même faire lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air. Alors la bouche de Harry descendit lentement de la mâchoire de Draco jusqu'à ses tétons, en passant par le cou. Il était en train de torturé les mamelons de chairs déjà dressés par le plaisir, lorsque la sonnerie du portable de Draco retentit. Alors, à regret, celui-ci se détacha de Harry et répondit:

« Allo? »

« ... »

« Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Tu la cherche à quelle heure? »

« ... »

« Ca te dérange si une de ses amie l'accompagne? »

« ... »

« D'accord, à dans une heure alors. »

« ... »

Il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Harry, une question muette flottant dans ses yeux verts émeraudes.

« C'était Samantha. Elle demandait si Shana voulait venir chez elle vers les 10 heures. Koridwen est invitée bien sûr. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on sera seuls? »

« Exactement. » lui répondit Draco, en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle à manger, les fillettes avaient déjà dût remonter dans la chambre pour jouer. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, les portraits des ancêtres de Draco ne lui parlant plus. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils remontèrent et le blond alla prévenir sa fille et Koridwen qu'elles allaient chez Samantha. Shana sauta de joie et rassura son amie en lui disant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle allait chez sa mère (ou presque) elles allaient manger au restaurant et allaient au cinéma ou au zoo, ou encore à la foire.

A 10 heure, comme promis, on sonna. Shana dévala les escaliers pour accueillir sa mère et lui présenter sa meilleure amie. Blonde aux yeux bleus, dans les 1m70, elle avait un charme certain. Elle pouvait paraître froide aux premiers abords, mais lorsque vous la connaissiez, vous saviez qu'il n'en été rien.

« Bonjour Draco. » salua son ex-femme

« Salut. Comment vas-tu? »

« Bien, très bien même. »

« Bonjour. » dit alors Harry, en se plaçant à côté de Draco

« Harry! Ca alors! Alors Dray, tu lui as enfin avoué? »

« Avoué quoi? » demanda le Survivant, étonné

« Tu ne lui as pas dit? » demanda Samantha, étonnée. « Draco! » fit-elle, sur un ton de reproche

« Je... je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. » dit le blond

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe? » interrogea alors Harry

« Draco t'as... comment dire? Sauvé pendant le combat contre Voldemort. » lui dit alors la mère de Shana

« Quoi? »

Samantha leur dit au revoir et sortit une bague, qu'elle fit touché aux deux filles et les 3 femmes disparurent immédiatement.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est seul, je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qu'elle a voulut dire par là. »

« Suis-moi. »

Draco les conduisit dans le petit salon et lui servit un verre de cognac, ainsi qu'à lui même, puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de Harry.

« Tu sais que j'étais un espion pour l'Ordre pendant la guerre, n'est-pas? » Harry acquiesça. « Voldemort ne le savait pas, lui. Et c'est donc sans se douter de rien qu'il m'a révélé qu'il savait que l'amour de ta mère ne suffisait plus pour te sauver, trop de temps s'était écoulé. Il te fallait un amour plus neuf et plus pur si possible. Pour lui, ça aurait était de la tarte de te battre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas trop inquiet quand à ton sort. Il fallait juste évité que quelqu'un ne t'aime, ce qui était en soi une tâche assez difficile puisque tout le monde t'aimait à Poudlard, sauf Snape bien entendu. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour qu'il fallait. Il fallait un amour pur, l'amour d'un amant ou d'une maîtresse, c'est amour qui nous donne des ailes, celui qui nous unis à jamais. Et cet amour là, Voldemort était sûr que personne ne le nourrissait pour toi. Cette fille là, Chang, c'était de l'amour certes, mais l'amour de la célébrité et rien d'autre. Quand à Weasley fille, c'était l'amour qui relie un frère à une soeur. Bref, aucun de ces amours n'étaient assez puissants pour le détruire. De plus, il fallait que la personne qui t'aimait soit à tes côtés pendant le combat. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait personne à part vous pendant le combat final. Voldemort était prévoyant et ne voulait pas risquer qu'une personne avec un amour pure soit présent et permette de le battre. »

« Mais... je ne comprends pas. Alors comment ais-je fait pour le tuer? »

Draco but une gorgée de son cognac, avant de reprendre.

« Aucun de tes amis ou fans n'étaient présents, c'est vrai. Mais Voldemort n'avait rien à craindre avec un ennemi. Ce fut là sa plus grosse erreur. »

« Attends! Tu veux dire que... que c'est toi qui m'a transmis la force et le pouvoir de le battre? Mais comment? Tu ne m'aimais pas. »

« C'est là où tu te trompes Harry. Je t'ai toujours aimé. » avoua Draco et Harry s'évanouit.

**A suivre...**

**J'espère que la suite vous a plut!! La suite devrait bientôt arriver.****  
**

**(1)**: Walburga: épouse d'Orion, mère de Sirius et Regulus Black

**(2)**: Cygnus: père de Narcissa, Bellatrix et Androméda Black

**(3)**: Druella: épouse de Cygnus, mère de Narcissa, Bellatrix et Androméda Black

**(4)**: Androméda: fille de Cygnus et Druella Black, soeur de Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, épouse de Ted Tonks

**(5)**: Orion: époux de Walburga, père de Sirius et Regulus Black

**(6)**: Phrase emprentée à un auteur dont je ne me souviens plus du nom

Lien arbre généalogique: http:// www. imagup. info/ images /03 /1185715786381680411. jpg (supprimer juste les espaces)


	3. Les années ont passées

**Par hasard **

_Genre__: Slash_

_Paraing__: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating__: M_

_Beta__: Atayla Malfoy (merci pour tout!!)_

_Disclaming__: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, sauf Shana et Koridwen, le reste est la propriété de J.K. Rowling._

_Avertissements__: Homophobes passez votre chemin._

_Résumé__: Quand, par le plus grand des hasards, les filles de Harry et Draco sont les meilleures amies du monde. Quand, par hasard, Harry amène sa fille chez Draco. Et quand par hasard c'est Draco qui lui ouvre... _

_Note de l'auteur__: Soyez les bienvenus!! Voici une nouvelle story, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!! Bizous à tous!_

* * *

**REVIEWS POUR LES ANONYMES: **

**nana**: Vraiment heureuse que ta fic te plaise!!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

**Elle Sid: **Que d'enthousiasme Voilà la suite, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira!! Et mici pour ta reviews!!

**lovedray**: Désolé, j'ai était un peu longue à postée mais le syndrôme de la feuille blanche m'a touché (comme à Elle Sid) et dans ces cas là, impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit!! 'Fin bref, voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

**Aerials**: Merci de tout ces renseignements!!! J'suis super heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire, et je dois avouer que Harry qui tombe dans les pommes, c'était peut-être un peu abusé, mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant!! Merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

**ingrid94**: Merci!!! et merci bcp pour ta reviews!!

* * *

**Les années ont passées**

_Quatre ans plus tard:_

**Biiip Biiip Biiip**

Une main sortit de sous la couverture et applatit la cause de ce bruit, à savoir le réveil qui affichait 8h00.

« Chéri... Debout... » murmura un jeune homme brun à son amant.

« Encore cinq minutes... » lui répondit celui-ci d'une voix encore endormie.

« On doit aller chercher les filles à la gare. » dit le jeune homme brun.

Celui-ci déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant encore endormit et se leva pour aller se laver, lorsqu'un bras l'arrêta et le tira à nouveau sur le lit.

« Draco... » gémit le brun lorsque ledit Draco l'embrassa passionnément et descendit progressivement sa langue vers les tétons du brun.

« Oui mon ange? »

« On n'a vraiment pas le temps! Les filles... »

« Elles n'arrivent qu'à 10h. D'ici là nous avons tout notre temps. »

« Draco... Tu sais très bien que si nous arrivons en retard, nous... » essaya de dire l'homme brun, ce qui n'était pas facile vu les coups de langues que son mari lui passait sur le corps.

« Nous n'arriverons pas en retard Harry chéri. »

« On ne peux pas transplaner. »

« On prendre les portoloins. »

« Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je ne veux pas qu'on utilise les portoloins? On prendra la voiture. » rétorqua Harry à son mari en se mettant sur les coudes pour avoir son visage au même niveau que son mari.

« Harry... » implora le blond.

« La discussion est close. » lui rétorqua le brun en se levant pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Draco regarda les formes de son mari nu sans aucune gène, admirant la musculature du dos, la fermeté des fesses, la sublime chute de reins, les jambes musclées.

« Bah alors, tu ne viens pas? » demanda Harry, devant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Hein? Si si! » s'empressa d'ajouter le blond en se levant précipitamment, lui aussi nu, pour rejoindre son mari qui avait déjà disparut sous la douche.

Une heure plus tard, notre couple préféré sortit enfin de la douche, celle-ci ayant été un peu plus longue que prévut.

« Et merde! » jura le brun, « On a plus le temps de manger! »

« Comment ça? » demanda Draco, « Il n'est que 9h. »

« Le temps d'arriver à la gare d'ici en voiture, ça nous prendra bien une heure. » lui répondit Harry en engloutissant un croissant.

« Une heure! Tu veux que je reste enfermé une heure dans ce... cette chose? »

« T'as tout compris! » répondit son mari.

Harry prit les clefs de la voiture, son manteau ainsi que celui de son mari et traina Draco hors de la maison, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clefs. Il monta côté conducteur dans sa Renault Espace (_NdA: Non non, je ne fais pas de pub à Renault_ ), tandis que Draco monta du côté passager.

« Non mais franchement Harry! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prends la voiture? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit mon amour. Parce que je trouve que ça fait plus convivial qu'un Portoloin. Et puis comme ça je suis sûr qu'elles ne se sauveront pas. » lui répéta Harry en faisant une superbe marche arrière, avant de s'élancer dans les rues désertes.

« On a qu'à les attacher à une chaise. » répliqua son mari.

« Draco! » s'offusqua le brun.

« Je rigolais mon ange. »

« Et bien ce n'était pas drôle. »

Harry alluma l'auto-radio pour combler le silence qui menaçait de devenir pesant.

_**Je pense à ce Boeing qui viendra ce soir  
Je sens monter dans mon coeur  
La même étrange douceur**_

Harry sourit et se mit à chantonner. Il adorait Vanessa Paradis, une chanteuse française mariée à l'acteur Johnny Depp. Il connaissait ses chansons par coeur et comprenait ce que la chanteuse disait, puisqu'il avait étudié le français à l'école des Aurors. Il fallait prendre une option et il avait choisit français. Ce pays l'attirait depuis toujours et apprendre la langue de Molière avait donc était une évidence pour lui.

_**La joie est forte comme la douleur  
C'est tantôt l'une et tantôt l'autre, le vainqueur**_

« Tu boudes? » demanda le brun.

Son mari ne lui répondit pas mais se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Harry rit un peu et se reconcentra sur la route.

_**  
La chaleur monte au dehors  
Un foudroiement mi-argent, mi-or  
Rend la couleur des ruelles moins cruelles**_

« Les paroles de cette chanson m'ont toujours fait penser à toi. » dit soudain Harry.

Draco se détacha enfin de la vue du paysage et regarda son mari avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, mais son époux ne lui donna pas d'autres explications et se remit à chantonner. _**  
**_

_**  
La joie est forte comme la douleur  
C'est tantôt l'une et tantôt l'autre, le vainqueur**_

_**Irrésistiblement...**_

_**Je caresse la chambre des yeux  
Le lit, les tapis et les murs bleus  
Tout ce qui t'enfermera  
Ce soir quand tu seras là**_

_**La torpeur la plus douce me guette  
Je prends la dernière cigarette  
Et je m'endors en baignant dans ton sang **_

Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où le Poudlard Express entra en gare et Harry ne put empêcher une pointe de mélancolie le traverser. Il renifla discrètement, essayant d'empêcher les larmes d'affluer aux souvenirs de sa scolarité. Draco dut l'entendre, car il lui prit la main et la serra dans un geste réconfortant. Harry tourna la tête et fit un petit sourire à son mari qui le regardait, ses yeux semblant lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« C'est rien. » murmura le brun, « Poudlard me manque, c'est tout. »

« A moi aussi. » avoua Draco.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'étendre sur le sujet car deux fillettes de onze ans se jetèrent à leurs cou.

« Coucou les filles. » les salua leurs pères en les serrant forts contre eux.

« Vous m'avez manqués. » dit la fillette rousse à Draco et Harry.

« Vous nous avez aussi manqués. » lui répondit Harry, en souriant.

« Salut Shana! Salut Koridwen! » fit un garçon roux de leur âge environ, en leur adressant un signe de la main

« Salut Brad! » le salua les deux fillettes.

« Je vais dire un petit bonjour à Hermione et Ron. » annonça Harry en voyant la tête brune de son amie à travers la foule.

« Je viens avec toi. » déclara Koridwen, en suivant son père.

« On se retrouve à la voiture? Je viens d'apercevoir Pansy et Blaise. » demanda Draco.

« O.K. » lui répondit son mari.

Harry et Koridwen disparurent dans la foule, tout comme Draco et Shana.

« Harry, Koridwen! Comment allez-vous? » demanda Hermione, visiblement ravie de les voir.

« Bien bien. Et toi? »

« Super! »

« Ron n'est pas là? »

« Il est allé chercher un truc à manger je crois. » dit Hermione en souriant.

« Alors Brad? Cette rentrée, comment c'était? » demanda Harry au petit garçon aux cheveux roux et yeux noisettes.

« Super bien parrain! En plus, je suis dans la même classe que Koridwen. » s'exclama le garçon de onze ans

« Harry, Koridwen! Quelle bonne surprise! » s'exclama Ron, qui venait d'arriver, un paquet de _Dragées Surprises de Berty Crochut_ à la main.

« Tu m'en donne un, dis papa? » s'enthousiasma Brad.

« Celui-là, il devient aussi gourmand que son père! » dit Hermione.

Harry rit. Il est vrai que Ron était connut pour son grand appétit.

« Bon, on va vous laisser. Draco et Shana nous attendent. »

« On se voit à Noël de toute façon? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr. Même heure que d'habitude? »

« On y sera. » lui répondit la jeune femme brune en souriant

Harry prit la main de sa fille, traversèrent le mur magique, traversèrent la gare de King Cross et arrivèrent devant la voiture.

« Tiens, Draco et Shana ne sont pas encore là? » s'étonna le brun.

Il ouvrit la voiture et Koridwen s'assit à l'arrière, alors que lui-même prenait la place du conducteur. Il mit le moteur en marche pour pouvoir allumer la radio et le chauffage, car, en ce samedi 22 décembre, l'air était plutôt froid. Son mari et Shana arrivèrent environ dix minutes plus tard et ils prirent place dans la voiture. Draco retira ses gants et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir de les réchauffer.

« Désolé d'avoir été aussi long. Jason m'as raconté tout ce qu'il a fait en détail depuis la rentrée. »

« Pas grave. » lui répondit son époux en souriant.

A nouveau, Harry s'élança à travers Londres.

« Alors comment s'est passée votre rentrée les filles? » demanda Harry

« Super bien! » s'exclama Koridwen. « Au début, le test du Choipeaux, ben ça m'a fait super peur, mais en faite fallait juste le poser sur la tête. Moi, il m'a tout de suite envoyé à Gryffondor. » dit la fillette, fière d'avoir été dans la même maison que son père et sa mère.

Harry sourit face à l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Lui aussi se rappelait de sa répartition.

**FLASH BACK**

_Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin._

_ « Quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah! »_

_Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret._

_ «** POUFSOUFFLE**! » cria le chapeau après un instant de silence._

_Des acclamations et des applaudissements d'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmis les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes._

_ « Bones, Susan! » appela le professeur McGonagall_

_ «** POUFSOUFFLE**! » cria à nouveau le chapeau._

_Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah._

_ « Boot, Terry! » appela le professeur McGonagall_

_ «** SERDAIGLE**! » cria le chapeau_

_Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle acceuillirent Terry en lui serrant la main._

_Brocklehurts, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle, Brown Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée._

_Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce dû à son imagination, après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux, mais Harry éprouva une impression désagréable en regardant les élèves de Serpentard._

_Il commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant. Il se souvenait des séances pendant lesquelles on composait les équipes sportives dans son ancienne école. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisit, non parce qu'il était le plus mauvais, mais parce que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de lui manifester la moindre symphatique en présence de Dudley._

_ « Finc-Fletchey, Justin! »_

_ «** POUFSOUFFLE**! »_

_Plusieurs élèves durent ainsi répartis dans les différents maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider._

_ « Granger, Hermione! » _

_Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête._

_ «** GRYFFONDOR**! » cria le chapeau._

_Ron émit un grognement._

_Harry eu soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisit du tout? S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train?_

_Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapeau, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria «** GRYFFONDOR **» Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rires._

_Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malfoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôler la tête, le chapeau s'écria:_

_ «** SERPENTARD**! »_

_La mine satisfaite, Malfoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi._

_Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux._

_- Moon ... Nott... Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient pas « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et enfin..._

_ « Harry Potter! » _

_Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle._

_ « Elle a bien dit Potter? »_

_ « _Le_ Harry Potter? »_

_Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolut, Harry eu le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder._

_ « Hum, ce n'est pas facile. » dit une petite voix à son oreille. « C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et... ho! ho! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui es intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre? »_

_Harry crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. « Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard. », pensa-t-il avec force_

_ « Pas à Serpentard? » dit la petite voix, « Tu es sûr? Tu as d'immense qualités, sais-tu? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors? Non? Vraiment? Très bien, si tu es si sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... **GRYFFONDOR**! »_

_Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à Serpentard, il remarqua à peine qu'on lui réservait la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée. Percy le Préfet se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley scandaient:_

_ « Potter avec nous! Potter avec nous! »_

**FLASH BACK**

« Et toi Shana? » demanda à nouveau Harry

« Moi j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. De toute façon, je m'y attendais parce que je papa et maman y était tous les deux. »

« Il y a encore des rivalités Gryffondors/Serpentards? » demanda Draco

« Oui, un peu. Mais on se parlent tous et on est tous assez amis. C'est juste pour s'amuser. » lui répondit Shana

« Dites, c'était comment quand vous y étiez? » demanda Koridwen.

Harry et Draco soupirèrent de concert et Harry était sûr qu'ils pensaient tout les deux à la même chose.

**FLASH BACK **

_Fred et George étaient à peine partis que quelqu'un de beaucoup moins sympathique apparut: c'était Malfoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle._

_ « Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter? Quand est-ce que tu repart chez les Moldus? »_

_ « Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi. » répliqua Harry avec froideur._

_Le qualificatif de « petit » ne convenait guère à Crabbe et à Goyle, mais les professeurs étaient nombreux autour de la Grande Table et ni l'un ni l'autre ne put faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils._

_ « Je te prends quand tu veux. » dit Malfoy, vexé. « Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers? »_

_ « Bien sûr que si. » intervint Ron. « Et je veux bien être son second. Et toi, qui tu prends comme second? »_

_Malfoy se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et les évalua du regard._

_ « Crabbe. » dit-il. « A minuit, d'accord? On se retrouve dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée. »_

**FLASH BACK **

Draco leur raconta l'histoire du duel de sorcier.

« N'oublie pas de préciser que tu n'es jamais venu. » rappela Harry, un sourire moqueur au visage.

« Peut être. Mais si j'étais venu, je t'aurais battu à pleines coutures. » dit Draco, d'un air hautain

« Si tu le dis. » répliqua son mari

« A cette époque, je ne savais pas encore que dire ''je te prends quand tu veux'' avait plusieurs significations. » murmura le blond à Harry qui s'empourpra légèrement.

Shana et Koridwen racontèrent ce qu'elles avaient fait tout le reste du trajet et Harry et Draco étaient vraiment heureux de les voir si épanouies.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

_Quelques jours plus tard, à Noël:_

« Ta dinde était vraiment délicieuse Harry! »

« Merci Hermione. J'ai adoré ton gâteau. Il faudra absolument que tu me passe la recette. »

« Je n'oublierais pas. »

Tout le monde était réunis dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy, où Harry et Draco habitaient. Une vingtaines de canapé étaient disposés dans la pièce, regroupés autour de la cheminée d'où émanait un feu chaud et chaleureux. Ils avaient d'abord dîner dans la salle à manger, puis avaient migré ici pour ouvrir les cadeaux et parler ensemble. Etaient présents : Fred et George, Charlie et son petit ami Bill (le frère de Samantha Kaulitz, l'ancienne femme de Draco), Ron et Hermione avec leur fils Bradley, Bill et Fleure, Neville, Percy et sa fiancée Léa, Arthur et Molly, Blaise et Pansy accompagnés de leur fils Jason, Rogue et Lupin, Tonks, Seamus et Dean, Théo et Samantha qui s'étaient mis ensemble et enfin Millicent.

Ils étaient plus de minuit et tout les enfants dormaient, couchés sur un canapé métamorphosé en lit par Draco.

« On ne va pas tarder à rentrer nous. » dit Pansy, « Jason s'est endormit. »

« Je crois qu'on va y aller nous aussi. » dit Ron en regardant son fils endormit, couché à côté de Jason et de Koridwen.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent, de même que Pansy et Blaise. Ils dirent au revoir à tous ceux qui étaient présents et Ron prit délicatement son fils dans les bras puis l'embrassa sur le font, tendrement.

« Ca m'étonne toujours que Ron soit aussi câlin avec Brad. » murmura Charlie à l'oreille de Harry

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Blaise avait également prit son fils dans ses bras et les deux couples sortirent de la pièce, suivis par Harry qui les accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Bon, et bien, on se voit à la gare? » murmura Harry, pour ne pas réveiller les deux garçons qui dormaient.

Les couples acquiescèrent et transplanèrent chez eux. Harry revint dans le salon pour voir tout les autres invités se préparer à rentrer également chez eux, la fatigue se faisant ressentir même chez les adultes. Harry refit donc le chemin jusqu'à la porte pour les raccompagner pendant que Draco s'occupait de monter les filles, grâce à un sort de Lévitation, jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Harry le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et embrassa les filles tendrement, avant de rejoindre son mari qui était à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Elles sont vraiment mignonnes. » murmura Harry

Draco enlaça doucement la taille de son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota le blond

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui répondit Harry

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, leurs yeux pétillants de bonheur, puis Draco ferma la porte et prit son époux par la main pour aller dans leur chambre respective.

« J'ai même plus la force de me déshabiller. » dit le brun en tombant la tête la première sur le lit.

« Je vais m'en occuper dans ce cas. » lui répondit son mari et s'asseyant à côté de lui et en lui embrassant la nuque. « Tourne toi. »

Le brun obéit et vit que son mari était déjà en boxer. Le blond se mit à califourchon sur Harry et, toute en l'embrassant, il retira un à un les boutons de la chemise vert émeraude du brun. Puis il la fit glisser lentement, laissant apparaître un torse finement musclé, et la retira complètement. La bouche du blond dériva de la bouche de Harry jusqu'à ses tétons, en passant par le cou. Il les tortura jusqu'à ce que les bouts de chairs soient dressé par le plaisir. Draco continua son exploration, jusqu'à arriver au pantalon. Il défit la ceinture et ouvrit le bouton du pantalon de son mari.

« Draco... » gémit Harry, son sexe commençant à se dresser. « J'suis trop fatigué pour faire l'a... Ah! »

Draco venait d'embrasser le nombril du brun. Puis il en fit lentement le tour de sa langue.

La bouche du blond délaissa le nombril pour descendre la braguette du jean de son mari avec les dents. Puis ses mains se placèrent de chaque côtés dudit pantalon et le descendit. Son corps suivait la même progression que le pantalon. Lorsqu'il arriva aux chaussures, il se releva légèrement pour en défaire les lacets, puis les retirer et les faire voltiger à travers la pièce (chemin que suivit les chaussettes et le pantalon). Puis il remonta et baissa le boxer, découvrant la virilité de son mari déjà bien dressé.

« Draco... » gémit à nouveau le brun lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de son mari sur le gland rosé.

« Oui? » demanda celui-ci, en relevant la tête (_NdA: Draco hein, pas le sexe de Harry_)

« S'il te plaît... »

« Que veux-tu? » demanda le blond, visiblement heureux de faire souffrir son mari.

« A... a ton avis? » lui répondit le brun en le regardant, du désir pleins les yeux.

« Mais je n'en sais rien, justement. »

« Draco... »

Cette fois-ci, la voix ne gémissait plus. Elle était devenue pleine de reproche.

« Oui? » re-demanda son mari, innocemment

« SUCE-MOI! » cria presque le brun

« Bah voilà. C'était pas si dur à dire. » dit Draco, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry voulut répliquer mais sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge et un cri de pur bonheur s'éleva à la place, parce que le blond venait d'accéder à la demande de son mari et suçait à présent le sexe douloureusement tendu de son amant. Il s'arrête juste avant la jouissance et Harry gémit de frustration.

« Ne viens pas sans moi mon amour. » chuchota le blond en se relevant.

Il retira son boxer et s'assit à califourchon sur le brun, puis l'embrassa passionnément.

« Draco!!!! » le brun ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir lorsque le blond s'empala sur la hampe dressé du brun.

Mais Harry déchanta vite lorsqu'il vit que son amour avait les yeux embués de larmes.

« Draco! Chéri... Retires-toi. »

Mais le blond secoua négativement la tête.

« Mon ange... Je n'aime pas quand tu as mal. » chuchota le brun en s'asseyant tant bien que mal et en passant ses bras autour du blond, qui le repoussa violemment.

« Je n'ai pas mal. » nia le blond

« Draco... Ca fait toujours mal la première fois, surtout quand tu n'es pas préparé. Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave si on ne fait pas l'a... Ah! »

Draco se leva lentement et s'empala sur le sexe de son amant.

« Dr... Draco! Je... » essaya de dire le brun, mais il fut interromput par ledit Draco qui l'embrassait passionnément.

Harry se sentit vraiment rassuré lorsque son mari commença à gémir de plaisir. Harry touchait la prostate du blond, lui faisant rapidement oublié la douleur en la remplaçant par un pur plaisir.

Draco avait toujours était le ''dominant'' et il n'aurait jamais imaginer à quel point c'était... intense d'être le ''dominé''. Il était sûr qu'il allait mourir tant le fait de sentir le sexe de l'homme qu'il aimait lui toucher ce _quelque chose _le grisait, l'enivrait.

Au bouts de quelques vas-et-vient, Harry sentit la jouissance arriver. Draco s'empala encore une fois sur son sexe et Harry cria de plaisir. Draco se répandit sur le torse du brun alors que celui-ci se répandait à l'intérieur de son ange.

Draco se retira et se coucha à côté du brun. Ils étaient en sueur et leurs poitrines se soulevaient à des rythmes irréguliers. Harry se retourna et vit que le blond s'était endormit. Harry sourit, remonta la couverture sur eux, puis embrassa son amour sur le front.

« Je t'aime. »

Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par l'odeur du blond.

**FIN**

**Bon, j'avoue c'était pas super --' Mais je savais pas du tout quoi mettre comme suite, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je mette ce navet que rien du tout!! Pardonnez-moi, par pitié XD**

**music67love **


End file.
